


Secrets and Lights

by amandateaches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandateaches/pseuds/amandateaches
Summary: Hiding your relationship with Dean has gotten harder the deeper you fall for him. The coming Christmas seems to be your hardest test yet, but will it turn into something so much more than you were expecting?
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Secrets and Lights

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for @carryonmywaywardcaptain‘s Supernaturally Marvelous Challenge, and my prompt was Christmas Lights. Also for Secret Relationship for @spnchristmasbingo.

Hiding a relationship wasn’t easy, but boy was it fun, especially with Dean.

It was the ultimate adrenaline high. Stealing kisses in cloaked corners, sneaking through hallways in the middle of the night, dropping to your knees in the shower when Sam popped his head in unexpectedly. It felt dangerous and forbidden, which made every touch that much hotter. And, that’s really all it had started out as- heat. 

Your relationship had begun under the height of the summer sun, something purely physical, a way to burn off steam for the both of you, an accidental tumble into bed that had ignited into a series of passionate rendezvous. You and Dean hadn’t seen a reason to tell anybody, not when the entirety of your relationship was built off of lips, hands, and…other body parts.

But, the colder weather brought change and an altogether different kind of heat. There were fewer quickies in the Impala and more nights spent in each other’s arms. Fewer furtive glances and more lingering touches. There were nights you stayed up until the early morning just talking, trading the sex for the chance to just listen to him breathe, tracing circles on his chest as he whispered his most personal stories in your ear. The heat between you became deep, it became real, and you knew without a doubt that you were falling in love with him.

That only made it that much harder to keep your relationship a secret. Now, things were different. Now, more than anything else, you didn’t want to hide him. You wanted to show him off, to tell the world, but you couldn’t. That wasn’t what you had agreed, so you kept it a secret because that’s what Dean wanted.

At least that’s what you thought. Little did you know that Dean had something far different in mind, and his plans were already in motion. 

~

It all came to a head on Christmas. You’d assumed you were going to spend a quiet holiday at home with Sam, Jack, and Cas, but Dean surprised you last minute, telling you to pack your bags for a big family Christmas at Jody’s.

When you got there, he went into full nesting mode, helping the girls trim the tree, secretly tossing a wink your way every time the others were distracted. You smiled back, but inside you were coming unglued. You wanted to stand up, march over there, and kiss him in front of everyone, proud of the fact that the most amazing guy in the world had picked you, but you couldn’t. It was frustrating and exhausting and, frankly, the weight of the secret was just giving you a damn headache. After an hour of trying, and almost failing, to resist the way he pulled you to him like a magnet, you decided to get out of there, feigning sudden fatigue and excusing yourself to go upstairs.

Not surprisingly, that didn’t fool Dean for a second, and he caught up to you before you even reached the hallway. “Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah,” you said, plastering the smile back onto your face, although it was softer this time, more muted. “Just tired from the drive, I think.”

Dean cast a glance over his shoulder, checking the hallway before grabbing your hand and pulling you with him through the closest door. You barely had time to register that it was the laundry room before your back was up against the wall, Dean’s knee between your legs and his lips dragging across your throat. “I can think of a few ways to wake you up.”

You shivered at the low growl that rumbled against your pulse point before you remembered where you were, and why you’d left the living room in the first place. “Dean, we can’t, remember? Everyone’s here.”

He ran his hand up under your shirt, splaying it across your stomach. “So?”

“So,” you laughed, playfully pushing him off you before his hand could start to wander, “you’re bunking with Sam and I’m with Donna. This house is filled with people, and anyone could walk in. We have to be careful.”

His face turned into the most comical pout, and you couldn’t resist sneaking a quick peck to his lips. “Hey, you’re the one who wanted to come for Christmas, and since we can’t tell anyone about us…”

You trailed off, a hidden part of you hoping Dean would say screw it, let’s tell everyone, but he nodded instead, your heart falling a little in response.

“Yeah, you’re right, we’ll be careful.” He leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on your forehead. “You should get some rest. I’ll see you at dinner?”

You nodded, resting your head on his chest for a moment to savor the peace you found there. He wrapped his arms around you, enveloping you, pulling you in, and instantly soothing you, reminding you of just how you’d managed to fall so hard for him so easily. He made you feel wanted, and when you were in his arms, you were home. “Hey, maybe later, we could sneak away…I bet the Impala feels real cozy in the snow.”

His chuckle rumbled against your chest. “Oh, we’re definitely doing that. But, after you rest.”

“Aye, aye,” you joked, pulling away and turning towards the door. You paused before you reached the threshold, turning back and meeting his eyes. “Thanks for checking on me.”

His smile lit up his face, crinkling his eyes as it expanded. “I got you.”

“I got you,” you echoed, repeating the phrase that had become a familiar mantra for the two of you the last few months. “I…” You almost slipped up, almost said the three words you hadn’t quite gotten up the courage to utter yet. “I’ll see you at dinner.”

~

The next few hours were filled with a lot more staring off into space than sleeping, but darkness eventually fell, and you got a quick change of clothes before heading downstairs for dinner.

The living room, freshly decorated with a sparkling tree loaded with presents, was deserted, so you made your way into the kitchen where you found Sam, Jody, Donna, Claire, Alex, Jack, Cas, and Patience all gathered around the island.

They looked your way when you entered, Jody shooting you a smile. “Hey there, Y/N. You want to help us decorate some cookies before dinner?”

“Yeah, sure,” you muttered absentmindedly as you scanned the room. “Where’s Dean?”

Donna exchanged a look with Sam and grinned. “Oh, I think he’s outside. Would you mind getting him?”

Nodding, you spun towards the door leading to the backyard. “Yeah, sure.”

You moved to open it on autopilot, your mind already on the alone time with Dean that awaited you later that night, but once the door swung open, every tangible thought flew right out of your brain to be replaced with what could only be described as shocked buffering.

It was an honest to goodness winter wonderland. A forest of Christmas trees were strewn across the yard, with dazzling lights strung through every branch, twinkling and shining onto the soft white snow beneath. As you looked closer at the trees, you began to notice the ornaments hanging on each one: a tiny waffle, you quickly realized was the breakfast you and Dean had made a complete mess of trying to make that weekend Sam was out of town; a cup of tea, which Dean had quickly learned to make to perfection that time you came down with the flu; a pool ball, complete with a tiny scratch on it, just like the one you’d launched across the room when Dean had tried, and failed, to teach you how to play.

There were dozens more spread amongst the trees, all different memories of your relationship with Dean, all moments that had led the two of you to each other.

“You know that pool ball’s my favorite.” You turned at the sound of Dean’s voice, watching him approach you from where he’d been waiting within the trees. “I think that was the day I knew I wanted us to be more than friends.”

“Dean, wait, we can’t,” you rushed out, trying to signal him by gesturing back at the house behind you, but when you turned your head, you saw everyone already watching you, their faces plastered up against the windows.

Dean didn’t seem fazed, continuing to advance towards you. “I lined up the shot for you, thinking you’d just tap it into the rail, but you shot it across the room, up into the wall ten feet away.” He paused and laughed. “I didn’t even know it was possible to scratch a pool ball, but you did. And, the only thing I could think was damn, somehow this girl can make even that look sexy.”

That night, with the pool ball, it was over a year ago, long before you’d gotten together. He must’ve been misremembering. He couldn’t have known then… “Dean, everyone’s watching. They might find out…”

He kissed you before you could finish your thought, zapping the frenzy right out of you and silencing all of your worries with one touch. When he pulled back, he only left a few inches of space between the two of you, his gaze dropping to your lips and then slowly travelling up your face like a caress. “I told everyone about us a month ago, back when I first started planning tonight.”

It took a second for his words to register, and when they did, the realization hit you like a truck. “Wait, they know?! They all know? But, I thought…”

“I know, you thought I wanted to keep us a secret, but I don’t. I’m crazy about you, of course I wanted to tell the world that you’re mine, that I’m lucky enough to get to hold your hand every single day. Besides, I needed their help to plan this whole thing. You know, it’s not as easy to tell a girl you love her as you might think, but Donna and Jody are pretty great with the big gestures. I was coming up empty on any kind of plan until they helped me come up with this whole thing.”

“But, wait, if they’ve known for a month…” And, that’s when it hit you again, the moment you really froze, his words sinking in to leave you speechless for the third time in five minutes. “D…did you just say you love me?”

Dean nodded, grabbing your hands and interlacing his fingers with yours, his eyes shining only for you. His voice was confident and sure, ringing out for the world to hear. “I love you, Y/N. I’m in love with you. The luckiest day of my life was when I somehow got you to want me back. I know we didn’t want to put too much pressure on it, but I need you to know. I’m all in, and it’s okay if you don’t feel the same way yet, but…”

“I love you too.” You rushed the words out, so excited you couldn’t even wait for him to finish. “I’m sorry, I know you probably had this whole speech planned, but I do, Dean. I love you.”

You could hear clapping and cheering behind you as he grinned and pulled you in, but it all faded out the moment his lips touched yours, his kiss making the whole word come to a stop for just a minute.

By the time the world started spinning again, it had started to snow, and everyone rushed out with a flurry of congratulations and hugs. You celebrated with them, but Dean never let go of your hand, holding it proudly and tenderly for everyone to see, the gesture radiating with the only thing bright enough to outshine all of the Christmas lights surrounding you: your love.


End file.
